Snoopy's Soundsational Parade at Canada Wonderland
Snoopy's Soundsational Parade premiered on May 30, 2013, at Canada's Wonderland, Vaughan, Ontario, Canada. Conceived by VP of Parades and Spectaculars, Steve Davison, the parade celebrates songs from Disney and more films. The parade includes Disney and more characters throughout the years. It includes ten floats all celebrating Walt Disney Production's, Sullivan Bluth Studios, 20th Century Fox, Empire Vidéo Marketing, Rankin-Bass and Hanna-Barbera catchy tunes The music used in the parade is derived from Hong Kong Disneyland's Disney on Parade. Parade Unit *'Snoopy Strikes Up the Band!': Opening Soundsational are six drumline drummers in bright colors, and Snoopy shoes. Snoopy plays drums and cymbals on the float shaped as his head, accompanied by his counter part, Charlie Brown and Sally Brown following behind. Linus van Pelt follow the unit on foot while pushing Woodstock, The Great Pumpkin who appears on a smaller float occasionally hitting a large drum behind him. *'Winnie the Pooh's Magical Bee Celebration (The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit): '''Winnie The Pooh dances atop a small float raining with in front of a Honey. The Rabbit leads his dancing team, which is formed of six Bee. A Honey covered man dances and pushes Pot behind the float. *'Cinderella and Princess Beauty Magical Book Music (Festival of Family Classics Unit):' Cinderella and Princess Beauty Magical Book from Story dance around a giant Jack O' Lantern. Hanging behind the unit are Princess Beauty on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the Princess Beauty to perform amazing bungee tricks. *'Tom Fiesta Fantastico Party (Tom and Jerry The Movie Unit):The smaller float features a maraca-playing Tom the Cat next to his co-star Jerry and Puggsy, in addition to the float is the Droopy. With three dancing piñata girls, and two flamenco dancers twirling at the rear. *'''Royal Princess Romantic Melodies (The Swan Princess Unit): Presenting the six Princesses Stars are dancers with large curls, and large dresses. On the Odette to his castle lair at Swan Lake and Speed, Jean-Bob and Puffin inspired float, *'Homer Simpsons's Beastly Beats (The Simpson Movie Unit):' Homer Simpsons stands atop a smaller drum-shaped float with a Lake Springfield, rock band Green Day on front before a Pigs featuring the image of Spider Pig. With Bart Simpsons around in front, a Marge Simpsons in a cage drums, and Lisa Simpsons. beating their drums, the float D'oh on. *'Charlie's New Orleans Jazz Jubilee (All Dogs Go to Heaven Unit):' Charlie B. Barkin and Itchy Itchiford, the Piano-playing Dogs, ride aboard an instrument-inspired boat. Also present on the float as decorations are King Gator water ballets. Five revelers twirl in front, while two giant Mardi Gras mask girls follow behind during the show stop to Mardi Gras water ballets. *'Pinocchio's Buccaneer Blast (Pinocchio Unit):' Pinocchio takes on the starring role atop the smaller float, which is decorated with giant Clock. Three Russian Puppets around the drum-like float. Foulfellow and Gideon chases Jiminy Cricket around the base of the float. *'Clowns Laugh of Rhythm (Une journée de rêves avec Les Clowns du Carrousel Unit):' The larger float features Train, with Tounesol and Giboulééé riding on bicycle carousel horses behind the brightly colored, Hanging behind the unit are Tournedanseausol on bungee cords. The part of the unit that they hang on raises up during the show stop to allow the Tournedanseausol to perform amazing bungee tricks. Various characters ride the Train float and deliver the greatest “Il faut que je bouge” of "Soundsational". *'Soundsational Musical Finale! (Finale Unit):' Mickey, Minnie, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Tweety, Sylvester The Cat, Porky Pig, Pepe Le Pew, Speedy Gonzales, Foghorn Leghorn, Roger Rabbit, Chip 'n' Dale, Pluto, Goofy, Donald, and Daisy sing and appear dance and greet guests while riding the celebration float. Show facts *'Show run:' May 30, 2013 *'Show length:' Approximately 35 minutes with three show stops *'Show Stop Song:' An upbeat version of "Footloose" from Footloose performed by Les Baby Spice *'Other Songs Featured:' **'OPENING UNIT:' **'THE MANY ADVENTURES OF WINNIE THE POOH UNIT:' ***''"Heffalumps and Woozles" / "The Wonderful Thing About Tiggers" / "Winnie the Pooh"'' **'FESTIVAL OF FAMILY CLASSICS UNIT:' ***''Festival of Family Classics'' **'TOM AND JERRY THE MOVIE UNIT:' ***''"Friends to the End" / "What Do We Care? (The Alley Cats Song)" / "God's Little Creatures" / "Money Is Such a Beautiful Word" / "I've Done It All"'' **'THE SWAN PRINCESS UNIT:' ***''"This Is My Idea" / "Practice, Practice, Practice" / "No Fear" / "No More Mr. Nice Guy" / "Far Longer than Forever"'' **'THE SIMPSONS MOVIE UNIT:' ***''"The Simpsons Theme" / "Spider Pig" / "Bart's Doodle"'' **'ALL DOGS GO TO HEAVEN UNIT:' ***''"You Can't Keep a Good Dog Down" / "Let Me Be Surprised" / "What's Mine Is Yours" / "Let's Make Music Together" / "Soon You'll Come Home" / "Hallelujah"'' **'PINOCCHIO UNIT:' ***''"I've Got No Strings" / "Little Wooden Head" / "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee (An Actor's Life for Me)" / "Give A Little Whistle" '' **'UNE JOURNÉE DE RÊVES AVEC LES CLOWNS DU CARROUSEL UNIT:' ***''"Garde ta bonne humeur" / "Le shérif Igor Brooks" / "Il faut que je bouge" / "Sacha Touille" / "Le swing limbo"'' **'FINALE UNIT:' ***''"Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "Mickey Mouse Club March" / "What's Up Doc" / "Tweety"'' Category:Canada Wonderland Category:Parades Category:Parodies